Seiyo Academy's Awsome New Teacher!
by Shezu
Summary: Ikichii is now part of Amu's school. Follow Ikichii on her adventure to master her powers. Powers stronger than even she imangened!Rated T for slight violent content.
1. Enter Ikichii

**Writer's Note: Hi! Call me Shezu. I'm a newbe on Fanfiction and this is my first story on here. However, This is not the first story I've written nor will it be the last! I'm going to become a famous writer but this is something fun to pass the time with. Its learning and I like that. I'm still new to this, however, and this the first time I've posted my stories for others to read. Please be nice to me. That means no bagging on my story for no reason. I will take advise though and it's okay to be rough, I'm strong in body and mind. Please Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my charaters.**

* * *

"Oi! Onee-san (Big sister)! Hurry up!" Called Hiyaku, Ikichii's younger brother.

"Hold on a minute." Ikichii called back as she grabbed the bentos (Japanese Lunch boxs) sitting on the kitchen counter. She walked out passing a picture of her mother and father on the way out.

"Oka-san (Mom), Otou-san (Dad). I'm leaving now." (-san is a Japanese way of respectfully speaking to some one older then you, like Mr. or Ms. They also some times use the term -sama which is like calling someone master or mistress.) Ikichii's parents pasted away a few months ago. Ikichii, having no other living relatives, is now living alone in her parent's house in Tokyo alone. Only her little brother, Hiyaku, and dog, Ansel, are left.

"Onee-san!" Hiyaku wined. "Hai, hai. (Yeah, Yeah)" Ikichii said, calm despite her brother's wining.

She sat down on the step before the front door next to her brother who had just finished putting on his shoes. Ikichii glanced at her watch. They had 15 minutes to get to school, and she most definitely could not be late. Not only was it bother her brother's and her's first day of school, but she had a special reason for needing to be on time (but you have to wait for the reason.)

She stuffed her shoe in her leather messenger bag and put on her roller skates. "Here Hiyaku-kun. Hold onto this." She told her brother, hand him her bag. She rolled in front of her brother, kneeling down. "Come on." He wrapped his arms around her neck, hoisting himself onto her back and wrapping his legs around her waist to keep himself steady. She placed both her arms under him, grabbing her opposite fore arm. She opened the door with one hand. She skated through, squinting her chocolate brown eyes at the sudden light. She spun around and closed the door and locked it before stashing the key back into her pocket. She placed her arm back under her brother, clasping her fore arm again. "Hold on Hiyaku-kun." (-kun and -chan are what Japanese people put at the name of people you're close to. -chan is usually used when referring to a girl. It's like calling her cute. -kun is usually use when referring to a boy who is younger then you, so is -chan.) Her brother tightend his grip a little as she took off in the direction of their new school.

With the added speed of the hill that they lived on, Ikichii and Hiyaku got to their school in eight minutes flat. "Wow!" They choursed when they saw the size of the school, Seiyo Academy.

"You must be Ikichii Sumimoto." Came a voice to their right. Ikichii and Hiyaku looked over at the man who spoke. He was tall and had tan/dark blonde hair. Ikichii looked him over. He wore a long-sleeved, light blue, high collared shirt and long white pants. Ikichii's eye's trailed up to his eyes. They were a lovely purple color.

"Who are you?" Hiyaku said in an accusatory tone pointing at the man. "Hiyaku!" Hiyaku flinched at his sister's shout.

"This is Tsukasa Fujisaki. He is the president of Seiyo Academy." Ikichii said, setting her brother down. She rolled up to Tsukasa. "Hello Tsukasa-san." She said, stretching out her hand for Tsukasa to shake. He smiled warmly, grasping her outstreched hand with both of his. "I'm very glad you exsepted my offer, Ikichii-sensei." (-sensei is a Japanese term to call a teacher, sometime used for a Doctor or nurse.) Yes, you read correctly. Ikichii is not here to got to school. She is here to teach. Ikichii has already finished colege and she is only 15. She is now a teacher in Seiyo Academy. Ikichii bowed to Tsukasa.

"Thank you for letting me have this job. It's hard for someone in my. . .position to get a job with my brother and I being sent to a foster home." She said a small smile gracing her red lips. Tsukasa smiled warmly to her. "I'm happy to have you here. I'll show you to the classroom you'll be teaching in." Ikichii nodded.

"Thank you. I'd like to drop my brother off at his class first though." She said, bowing respectfully. Tsukasa nodded, understanding completely. "I'll meet you in front of my office." Ikichii nodded her head in thanks and left for her brother's class room.

Ikichii had been to Hiyaku's class before and knew the way to his classroom. (She changed her shoes before going to his class before hand of course.) There were only two other people in the class room.

One was a very hyper looking girl with dark pink hair and gold eyes. She was talking in a hyper voice to a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be ignoring her but she kept talking. "I have to go meet Tsukasa-san now. Why don't you go talk to those to over there." Ikichii said to her little brother nudging him toward the two. The girl must have heard them, even over her own voice. She ran over to them.

"Hi! My name is Rikka, Rikka Hiiragi. Who are you? Are you a new student?" She asked in a hyper voice. Hiyaku hid behind his sister's leg. He wasn't always shy. However, after his parents died he closed himself off to everyone but his sister. He clinged to her more now then ever.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The hyper girl asked, trying to look around Ikichii's leg to see the boy. "Hiyaku, you promised me you'd try to make new friends." Ikichii said, getting down on one knee to look at her brother. He looked down at his shoes and nodded. "Alright onee-san. I'll try." He said quietly. He stepped toward Rikka and said, "I'm Hiyaku Sumimoto. Pleased to meet you." Rikka giggled and grabbed him, tugging him toward the blonde haired boy. "Hey, Hikaru. This is Hiyaku." She introduced the two quickly before she started firing questions at poor Hiyaku. "Hey, Are you a new student? How old are you? Where do you live? Is that your sister? She's pretty. What's her name? How old is she? Do you know the Guardians? Hey. . ." Ikichii smiled at her brother. He was being bambared by the questions of this hyper girl but he seemed happier then she'd seen him in a long time. Hiyaku looked up at his sister and smiled. She smiled back happy to see her brother smiling and making friends. She set his bento next to his bag in the cubby next to the door. With one last look at he brother she slid the door shut.

Ikichii wandered around the school looking for Tsukasa's office, not remembering where it was. Since Tsukasa had told her to come early she still had around a half an hour before anyone else would show up for school so she couldn't ask for directions. Or, so she thought.

As Ikichii rounded the corner she ran smack into someone. Ikichii, with her strong five foot six frame, managed to stay standing standing. The person she ran into, however, was not as well built and fell down on her butt.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Ikichii said, reaching her arm down to help her up. The girl looked up at her. She had pretty almost gold colored eyes. Some of her pink hair was pulled up in a small pony tail on top of her head.

She grabbed Ikichii's hand and aloud Ikichii to pull her up. Now that the girl was standing Ikichii could see that her uniform was different then the others. She wore the usual black blazer but it was undone and the white button shirt underneath was untucked. Attached to a black belt over top of her white shirt was a red and black checkered pattern box with black lace on the sides and a chain with a red heart charm, a blue spade charm and a green clover charm on it. She had red and black checkered leg warmers that started just bellow her knees and covered her black leather shoes.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over." Ikichii said, bowing politely to the girl. "Don't worry about it. I was just looking for a few friend of mine and wasn't paying attention." She the girl. "No, no. It's my fault too. I got lost looking for the Principal's office." Ikichii bowed again. The girl laughed. Ikichii looked up at her.

"Well, why don't I take you there?" Ikichii blinked in surpise. "I'd like that. Thank you." The girl turned around and started heading down the way she came. _Well, at least I was going the right way._Ikichii thought to herself. The girl suddenly stopped in front of Ikichii, making them collide again, knocking the pink haired girl fall forward.

"Ah! I'm sorry! You just stopped so suddenly." Said Ikichii, who still didn't fall over. She walked in front of her and offered the girl a hand up. "Don't worry about it." said the girl as she was pulled to her feet, again.

"Why'd you stop?" Ikichii asked looking around to see if she missed a sign or something to say they were at the Principal's office. When she didn't see anything to say they'd arrived, she looked back at the girl with a confused look on her face. The girl laughed aloud, making the brunette raise her eye brow. "I'm sorry. I just stopped because I forgot to introduce myself." Said the pink haired girl, still giggling. She cleared her throat and stuck her hand out. "My name is Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet cha." Ikichii smiled and took Amu's hand. "I'm Ikichii Sumimoto. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and stared walking again.

"So, are you new here?" Amu asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. We just came back. We lived in the state for a while before coming back here." Amu nodded.

"Why did you leave?" Amu asked, looking over at Ikichii who was walking next to her so they didn't knock each other over again. (Well, really just Amu.) As Amu asked she noticed a flicker of sadness in Ikichii's eyes.

"My mom and dad died about a month ago. If we didn't move here. . .we would have been sent to a foster home since we have no other living relatives." Ikichii said in a sad voice. Amu quickly changed the subject.

"You said we. Do you have a brother or sister or something?" Amu asked. Ikichii was happy for the change of subject.

"A brother. He's going to this school." Ikichii said, in a happy tone.

"That's cool. I have a little sister. What's your brother's name?"

"Hiyaku. What about your little sister?"

"Ami." Ikichii stared laughing.

"Ami and Amu, huh?" Ikichii was still laughing when they arrived at the office. "Thank you for showing me the way here Amu-chan." Ikichii said bowing to her. Amu nodded. "Sorry for running into you, even though I was the only one fell." Amu said laughing slightly. She waved goodbye to Ikichii as she walked away in the direction they came. Ikichii waved back till she was out of sight.

Ikichii turned back to the door. She took a breath before she knock softly on the door. "Come in Ikichii-chan." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Ikichii slowly open the door. "Sorry for the intrusion." She said as she walked through the door. Tsukasa was standing next to the desk. However, he was not alone.

Standing next to him, they were proably talking before Ikichii walked in, was a blonde boy around the age of 12. He looked at her, his red violet eyes locked with hers. He wore a normal boy's uniform. His black jacket was buttoned all the way. He wore blue and black checkered shorts that reached his knees, white knee socks that reached just bellow his knees and black leather shoes. The only difference was his blue and black checkered cape that reached a little bellow his elbows.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interupting anything." Ikichii said, not making any move to come further inside untill Tsukasa said it was okay. "No, no. Your fine. Infact we were just talking about you." Ikichii moved closer.

"I was telling Tadase-kun here about you." Tsukasa said. "Its nice to meet you, Ikichii-sensei." The boy, Tadase, said as he reach out his hand for her to shake. "Its nice to meet you too, Tadase-kun, right?" She said as she clasped his hand warmly. Tadase nodded at the mention of his name.

"Tsukasa-san told me about you and your brother. I'm part of a group called the guardians. I'm, what we call, the kings chair. We will help you if need it." Tadase said kindly. _I guess that's what the cape is for. _Ikichii thought.

"In fact, I would like you to meet with me after school if that's alright with you, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii smiled and nodded. "Then I'll come get you after school and I can introduce you to the other members." Ikichii nodded again. "That would be nice. Thank you Tadase-kun." Tadase smiled and bowed slightly.

"If you don't mind, Tsukasa-san, Ikichii-sensei, I have other things I need to do before school starts." "Alright." Tsukasa said. Tadase left after a polite nod to the two and they were left to take care of their own things. "Well, Ikichii-sensei, should we go see your class." Ikichii nodded and let Tsukasa lead her to the class she's to teach.

* * *

"Here we are." Said Tsukasa as he and Ikichii stood in front of her class room. Ikichii nod. "Alright." She turned to Tsukasa and bowed. "Thank you very much for showing me here and for hiring me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please tell me." Tsukasa smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Beside, you'll be helping use quite a lot." He said, ruffling her hair. Ikichii looked up at him. "What do you mean by that, Tsukasa-san?" Tsukasa shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "You'll figure it out." He said as he walked away. "Have fun, Ikichii-sensei. Your class is starting soon." Tsukasa said as he waved over his shoulder. Ikichii smiled as she watched Tsukasa retreat back to his office. Ikichii turned back to the door. She took a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh. With that she opened the door and walked in.

Inside the classroom the students were talking to each other and joking. Two people caught Ikichii's eye.

One was a girl with gold eyes and long wavy blonde hair that reached below her butt. She wore a small black bow to keep her long hair from her eyes, not including her fringed bangs. Her school uniform was usual, except her white tights and black patten leather shoes. _I wonder if the school provides shoe or just the other parts of the uniform._Ikichii thought to herself as she set her bag on the teacher's podium and looked back up at the other girl standing next to the blonde.

"Ikichii-chan?" The girl Ikichii was watching walk towards her. "Hello again, Amu-chan." Ikichii said as the pink haired girl made her way toward her. "Ikichii-chan, the new teacher will get mad if you stay there. You should sit at your desk before she gets here. The bell is going to ring soon." Amu said in a worried tone. Ikichii laughed softly. "I don't think she'll mind." Before Amu could ask what she meant the bell rang. "You might want to go sit down, Amu-chan." Ikichii said, smiling softly. Amu reluctantly returned to her seat.

The others were already seated. Ikichii turned to the board behind her. She wrote her name on the board, **Ikichii Sumimoto**. She heard the whispers of the students behind her. She smiled a little wider, turning back to the class.

"My name is Ikichii Sumimoto. I will be you teacher for this year. Yoshiku onegishimas. (This is something in Japan that is often said when someone introduces themselves.)" Ikichii said bowing in the Japanese style. "What?!" The class chorused together.

Ikichii smiled, she figured they would act like that. Though she looked old for her age, Ikichii is fifteen, she still only looked eighteen-ish. "Aren't you to young to be our teacher." Piped one of her students. "You are quite right. I'm fifteen years old." The entire room went silent. "However, I have finished school." One of the students raised his hand. Ikichii nodded to him. "Does that mean you super smart, Ikichii-sensei?" Ikichii giggled. "You could say that. However, please don't treat me like one. I'm here as your teacher and your friend. If you need anything please come and talk to me." Ikichii smiled warmly. Everyone in the room blushed, including the girls. "Okay mina (Everyone in Japanese)?" Everyone smiled. "Yes, Ikichii-sensei." the chorused. Ikichii smiled and started her lesson. She smiled all the way through her lesson.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please Review. I'd love to here any advice you have or what ever ccoments you have for my story. I will come out with the second chapter soon. **

**~Later,**

**Shezu**


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**Writer's note: This is my second chapter. I know there was only one day in between these two chapters but that do not mean I'll be able to get all these chapters out this quickly everytime. I will try my best though. Please read and review. I would like to know what you think of my story. If there is any advice you can give me I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**sharingansupergirl-chan: Thank you for the advice. I thank you for it. I will try harder to use them. I can only fix so much right now, since I saw your review after this chapter was already up and I'm a little tired. Sorry. =_= I'm tired, but I'll see what I can do. I think I'll start with the paragraphs. Thank you for taking the time to review.^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the gaurdians.**

Class had ended not to long ago. Ikichii was talking to one of her student who was having a hard time with his math problem. Ikichii was leaning over his shoulder, pointing out points in the problem he was doing to improve.

"Ah! I get it now." Ikichii stood straight and smiled down at her student.

"Good. Do you think you can solve it on you own now or do you need some more help before you go home?" The boy looked up at her and smiled at her.

"No thank you. You helped me alot, Ikichii-sensei. I get it now." Ikichii smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Your fast at learning, Kitsu-kun." Kitsu gave her a lopsided grin.

"Excuse me." Came a voice from the door. Ikichii and Kitsu looked at the person standing in the door way. He was a tall boy, slightly shorter than Ikichii with long, straight, dark purple hair that went down bellow his waist. He's eyes were a cool gold color. He wore the usual boy's uniform exsept for his blue cloak. It was the same as Tadase's.

"My name is Nagihiko Fugisaki. I'm the curent Jack's Chair. Tadase, the King's Chair, asked me to come pick up Ikichii Sumimoto-sensei. You are her, right." Ikichii's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I'm so sorry!" Ikichii said, bowing to Nagihiko. Nagihiko tried to stifle his laugh.

"It okay. Tadase is just busy at the moment and wanted me to show you the way." Nagihiko said, smiling warmly at her.

"Alright." Ikichii turned to her student.

"Kitsu-kun you got it now, right?" Kitsu looked stood up and looked at her, smiling.

"Yep, thanks to you, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii smiled back, patting his head again.

"Alright. Be careful on your way home, okay?" Kitsu smiled, nodded and grabbed his bag, running past Nagihiko. Before he went through the door he turned and bowed to Ikichii.

"Thank you very much, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii was still smiling warmly at him.

"Like I said before, I'm here as your teacher and your friend." Kitsu's smiled widened and he nodded sharply.

"Yes. Have a good day, Ikichii-sensei." Kitsu said.

"You too, Kitsu-kun." Kitsu nodded and ran out the door.

"Be careful on your way home." Ikichii called after him. Ikichii turned to Nagihiko.

"Your quite popular already, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii smile fondly.

"I know, he's a good kid." Nagihiko smiled, he turned toward the door.

"Shall we go then?" Ikichii nodded and followed.

"I'm glad your one of our teachers. I was watching you teach. You really good at explaning things in an easy way to understand and you seemed happy teaching him." A faint blush crossed Ikichii's cheeks at the praise Nagihiko was giving her.

"I'm not really all that good. I just loving helping people." Nagihiko smiled at her, understanding.

"I like being some one that others can rely on. That's the reason I took the job, among other things." Ikichii hung her head at that last coment. Nagihiko frowned.

"Yeah, Tadase-kun told me about your. . .possition. I'm sorry." Nagihiko said, chosing his words carefully. Ikichii looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. My brother and I are doing well." Nagihiko desided to change the subject.

"So, what's your brother like? Does he go to this school?" Nagihiko asked. Ikichii giggled to herself._ My brother seems like a popular subjet to change to._ Ikichii thought to herself.

"My brother's a little shy when you first meet him but when he he warms up to you he's a good kid." Ikichii said, smiling fondly. Ikichii desided to leave the part out were Hiyaku was not nearly as shy before her parents died.

"I see. He sound like a good brother." Ikichii nodded, smiling.

"His name's Hiyaku and he's in second grade. And yes, he does go to this school." Ikichii said, looking back up at Nagihiko who was looking at her with his gold eyes.

"Oh? We have two in second grade too." Nagihiko said looking forward. Before Ikichii had a chance to ask some more questions Nagihiko said,

"There it is." Nagihiko pointed to something in front of them. Ikichii looked from Nagihiko to what he was pointing to and dropped her jaw in awe.

"Wow!" She said her voice berly above a whisper. In front of her was a large glass green house in the shape of a castle. It was beautiful. Even from where she was standing outside of the green house Ikichii could see the beautiful flowers inside. Nagihiko's chuckling brought Ikichii from her trance. She looked at Nagihiko. He was smiling as he watched her.

"I was the same way when I first saw the Royal Garden." He said leading into the glass garden.

"Royal Garden, is that what its called?" Nagihiko nodded as he opened the door for Ikichii.

Inside was even more beautiful. The sent of flowers fill the air. To her left was a long pool of water, surounded by more flowers. Nagihiko lead Ikichii down the path next to the pool. Eventualy the path ended and in front of them was a platform. On the platform was an outdoor table with for four chairs.

The table was surounded by flowers in planters. Sitting at the table drinking tea was Tadase, Amu, the blonde girl from Ikichii's class, Rima (As Ikichii found out when she had them all introduce themselves.) and a girl with brown/orange hair wearing large red ribbons. The girl Ikichii didn't know had brown eyes and was wearing a cape similar to Tadase's and Nagihiko's only it was red. Rima was also wearing one. There were two people talking to the girl Ikichii didn't know. They were the two that were in her little brother's class. _Rikka and Hikaru, was it?_ The two didn't notice her however. Tadase, however, did. He got up and walk toward her.

"Hello again, Ikichii-sensei." At this, both Amu and Rima looked up.

"Ikichii-sensei?" The two chorused.

"Hello again, Tadase-kun, girls." She said, nodding her head in their direction.

"What are you doing here, Ikichii-sensei?" Amu asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"Tadase-kun asked me to meet him after school." Tadase nodded as Amu came to join him in front of Nagihiko and Ikichii.

"First I would like you to meet the Gaurdians." Tadase stepped to her side as he spoke to better point out the people as he spoke.

"You proably already know Rima Mashiro shes our Queen's Chair." Tadase paused so Rima and Ikichii could greet eachother.

"Hello again, Ikichii-sensei. Its good to see you." Rima said with a faint smile on her face. It was easy to tell that Rima was already starting to like Ikichii.

"Its good to see you too, Rima-chan. You did very well in class today. Next time, though, try speaking up a little more." Ikichii gave Rima a warm smile, making a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"You already know Amu Hinamori too, I sure. She's our Joker's Chair." Tadase paused again.

"Hey, Ikichii-sensei." Amu said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hello again, Amu-chan. Are you alright now? After those falls I mean." The others looked at her but Amu just brushed it off with a,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tadase took the hint and continued.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki is our Jack's Chair." Ikichii nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me here by the way." She gave a small bow to Nagihiko, who bowed back.

"Not a problem." He said, smiling. Tadase pointed up at the girl with the bows in her hair.

"That's Yaya Yuiki. She our Ace's Chair and the youngest Gaurdian." The girl named Yaya didn't notice them still.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. Its nice to see you again." Ikichii smiled at him. At this time Rikka noticed them.

"Ikichii onee-san!" Rikka ran towards Ikichii. However, she tripped on the edge of the stairs. Before anyone could move to catch her Ikichii was already holding her off the ground.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed at how fast Ikichii moved. Ikichii smiled down at Rikka.

"You should be more careful. When you hurry, that's when acsidents happen." She set Rikka right and fixed her ruffled skirt.

"Are you alright?" Ikichii asked, with a worried expretion, at Rikka's silence and stunned one.

"That was awsome!" Rikka shouted, hugging Ikichii around the waist.

"This is Rikka Hiiragi. She a Gaurdian in training and a little hyper." Said Tadase in a nurveos voice.

"Yes. We met earlier. Tell me," Ikichii paused , crouching to Rikka's level.

"Are getting along with my brother?" Rikka nodded.

"We sure are!" She said enthusitly.

"Me and Hikaru-kun ar-"

"Hikaru-kun and _**I**_." Ikichii correted. Rikka blushed.

"Hikaru-kun and I are best friends with Hiyaku-kun." Ikichii smiled.

"I see. That's wonderful. Please continue to watch after him. Okay, Rikka-chan?" Rikka nodded, happy to help out. Ikichii stood again and looked over at the blonde child, Hikaru.

"Hello again, Hikaru-kun." Ikichii greeted with a warm smile. Hikaru looked at her for a moment with his large, round, blue eyes.

"Hello Ikichii." Ikichii was slightly surprised by his lack of honorifics but didn't mind it.

"Hikaru-kun." Amu scolded. Hikaru simply turned his big round gaze to Amu.

"You need to respect your-" Amu was cut off when her name was called suddenly.

"Amu! This is bad!" called a small and high pitched voice. To there left came a little girl the size of an egg. She was wearing a small pink cheerleader outfit with a visor that had a pink heart jewel on the top. Her pink hair was in a single ponytail on the top of her head, much like Amu, and she had large pink eyes. Behind her trailed seven more like her.

There was a girl in a green maid's outfit. She wore a white bandana with a green clover jewel on the edge. Her blonde hair had a green tint to it and her bangs were the only part of her hair that was out of its bandana, long strands of hair framed her face. Her round green eyes matched her outfit.

There was a girl in yellow future pop star outfit. She wore a white band around her head with two yellow diamonds jewels on the left side of the band. She wore her orange hair in pigtails and her large round eyes were close to the same color orange, only a had a little more of a dark gold color to them.

There was a girl in a light blue blouse with a dark vest over it, dark blue shorts and a large light blue bag. Most of her dark blue hair was pulled back in her light blue artist's beret with a decorated with a dark blue spade jewel. Her eyes were large and round like the others but her eyes were light blue.

Behind those four, who seemed as though they belong together, was a guy with king's clothing. He wore a small golden crown on top of his short light purple hair. He wore a white fur trimmed red cloak over a blue vest and a pair of blue pants. His eyes were the same blue as his pants.

Next to him was a clown girl in a red suit with white pokadots. She had a hat with the same design with a fuzzy green ball on the end. However, her hat didn't hold back any of her straight, blonde, knee-lengthed hair. She had a star and teardrop painted under her gold eyes and a big grin on her face.

Next to her, with his hands in the pocket of his jeans, was a rapper. He wore a dark blue puffy vest over a light blue, long sleeved shirt. He wore headphones around his neck and a white hat over his long purple hair, halfway covering his round blue eyes.

Bringing up the rear was a baby girl. She wore a pink bunny hat, with white fringe and a red bow, over her light brown hair she had in pigtails. She wears a pink baby footie and a white bib over it. She had crystle blue eyes and a pacifier in her mouth.

"Amu! Bad news!" Called the pink girl. Amu rushed to meet her, along with the other guardians.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. What's the matter?" Amu said, looking at the pink girl, the blue girl, the green girl, and the yellow girl in that order.

"Amu-chan? Who are you talking to?" Ikichii asked. Amu and the guardians stiffened, exsept Tadase.

"Well. . .I- we- ummm." Tadase took over.

"These are our guardian chara. This is mine, Kiseki." Said Tadase pointing to the little king.

"Those four are Amu's." He pointed to the pink, blue, green, and yellow girls floating near Amu.

"The one in the pink is Ran, the one in the blue is Miki, the one in the green is Suu, and the one in the yellow is Dia." Amu and her Guardian Charas were staring at Tadase and Ikichii, exsept Dia who was just smiled. Next Tadase pointed to the clown girl.

"That's Kusukusu. She's Rima Guardian Chara." Rima and Kusukusu looked at her. Rima's face stayed the same and Kusukusu just laughed. Next Tadase pointed to the rapper.

"That's Nagihiko's Guardian Chara, Rhythm." Nagihiko's look of shook vanished and he and Rhythm smiled at her. Rhythm decided to fly closer to Ikichii and stayed near her shoulder. Tadase drew Ikichii's attention from Rhythm to the baby.

"That's Yaya's Guardian Chara, Pepe. You can see them, right?" Tadase smiled at her and Ikichii smiled back.

"Yes, I can." All the others gasped, exsept Tadase of course.

"Does that mean you have a Guardian Chara too?" Amu asked and all the others looked at her, wanting to know the same.

"Um, I though that something bad was happening." Ikichii pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah! Amu. There is a strong power coming this way!" Ran said, turning back to Amu.

"An X-egg?" Amu asked. This time it was Dia who spoke up.

"No. Its something else. We're not sure what it is." Amu stared at her for a moment then nodded. Amu and the others ran for the door. When Ikichii didn't make a move to follow them Tadase and Nagihiko stopped and turned to her.

"Aren't you coming?" Nagihiko asked. Ikichii looked at him.

"Would you like me to?" Tadase nodded. Ikichii smiled and ran after them, Nagihiko and Tadase started running as well when she caught up to them.

* * *

When they arrived there was a small egg floating in the air. It was a dark blue color with an exclamtion point in it.

"What's that? I've never seen an egg like that." Said Amu. Tadase, Nagihiko and Ikichii were still running toward Amu and the others, who had a head start. When Tadase and Nagihiko got to the others they stopped to look at the egg. Ikichii, however, ran past the others.

"Ikichii-sensei?!" Amu and the other called.

"Where are you, Amun? Come out!" She shouted. She was lean foward slightly, her hands were balled into fists at her sides and her eye were darting left and right, with an angry look on her face.

"Who are you talking to, Ikichii-sensei?" Out of nowhere came a dark laugh.

"You know me too well, Iki-chan." Suddenly a man appeared infront of her. He had long messy black hair white steaks though his hair. He wore a black calf lengthed leather coat over a black tummy shirt with silver chains hanging of the left side. His pants were black as well, they were tucked under his black leather boot. There were belts on the thigh of his pants and three down each boot. He also had a belt across his chest, under his silver cross. He wore black fingerless gloves, each had silver chains around the palm. Around his right wrist was a silver charm braclet. He also wore a silver hoop earings. From his back protruded a pair of midnight black wings. He stared at Ikichii with cold ice silver eyes. There was a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Amun. What are _you_ doing here?" Ikichii hissed. Amun stepped closer to her, cupping her chin. Ikichii struggled but Amun was stronger then her.

"Ikichii-sensei. Who is he?" Amu asked. "Amun Kabira. He's the one who brought out that marked egg." Ikichii informed them, though Amun still held her chin so she couldn't look at them as she did so. Amun looked up, seeming to just now notice the others. His smirk faded into a frown.

"These people could get in the way. I should get rid of them. They could be trouble." With that, Amun disapeared from sight. "Where'd he go?" Amu said counfued, looking from side to side. Ikichii spun around and ran towards them.

"Move!" The others jumped at Ikichii's harsh voice but quikly moved to the side just an attack landed where they'd been standing. Amu, Rima, and Rikka had been shoved out of the way by the boys and landed on the ground, Yaya manged to stay standing somehow. There, in the middle of the hole left by the attack, was Amun. He had a silver sword in his hand, with a black blade. He stood and looked at Amu and the two other girls.

"Let's start with you. Don't worry I won't kill you." Ikichii ran at top speed towards the three girls.

"Amu, Rima, Rikka!" She shouted, now feet from them.

"Get down!" Amu through herself at the two other girls, knocking them flat on the ground. Ikichii flipped over them and landed on one knee in front of them, with a blue-green double side spear in her hand, just in time to stop Amun's attack. Amu looked up at her teacher.

"Ikichii-sensei? Where did that spear come from?" Amu asked. Ikichii shoved Amun off her and stood, still ready to protect the girls. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"You can come out now, Abira." Suddenly, there was a Guadian Chara floating next to her shoulder.

He had blonde hair with a tuff of green sticking up and hanging in is face. A part of his hair was braided and his right over his shoulder and there was parts of it that was strands of green. His only visible eye was a golden color. His other eye was hidden behind white half sided mask, covering the right side of his face. He wore a dark green and black stipped half shirt with three-quarter lengthed sleeves. Under his stripped shirt was a plain black half shirt. His green and black shorts were baggy around his legs and were held up by an over sized black belt with a white buckle. There was a pouch attached to left side of his belt as well as a dagger on the other side. His gloves were brown gauntlets that went over the tops of his hands. His shoes were oversides brown and green boots with large tan legwarmer type things on top, with dark green buckles. He also had black colored normal socks underneithe his boots and a leather necklace around his neck with feathers on the end.

"Hello, Amu-san. My name's Abira. I'm Ikichii-sama's Guardian Chara. Thank you for looking after her." He said pollitely bowing to her.

"So, you do have a Shugo Chara, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii looked at Aiki as she nodded.

"Abira! You ready to go?" Ikichii called to her Shugo Chara. Abira turned to Ikichii and gave a sharp nod. Abira went into his egg, a green egg with two leaves that intersected in a x of sorts. "Watashi kokoro, UNLOCK!" Ikichii whispered. (That mean's "my heart unlock" or "my own heart unlock.") There was a bright light that engulfed Ikichii making everyone around her to shield their eyes. When the light died down Ikichii looked completly different.

Her shoulder-blade lengthed, dark brown hair was now a charcol color and was cut to the nape of her neck. Her eyes turned a more milky brown color. In her ears, instead of the heart shaped diamond earrings, were grey feather earrings. Her top was a type of bikkini top, with a base color of white and black straps, and over top of that, also with a white base color but blue instead of black hem, was a tummy short vest. Her bikkini top had straps that went down to the floor. An X type belt steched across her back, connecting her top and the gold and blue belt of her white skirt. Attached to her belt was a brown leather pouch and silver dagger. Under her small white skirt was a pair of black shorts. She wore blue armlets, streaching to her elbow, connected to her middle finger. Over her left wrist she wore two gold braclets that were to large for her wrists. On her right wrist was a single white cuff like the ones on the end of a man's dress shirt. She wore ankle boots with the base color of blue and hem on the slit was a white color. In her hands was the double sided spear from before, only now there was a gold ring at the begining of each 'spear' part that matched the gold bracletes on her wrists.

"Ikichii-sensei! You can Charater Transform?!" Amu exclaimed getting to her feet. Ikichii nodded, still looking at Amun who had a cocky grin on his face. Ikichii charged at him with her spear raised.

"Tsk, tsk. You think you can beat me in that form?" Amun asked, dodging her attacks easily. Suddenly, he disappered.

"I know all your moves." He whispered in her ear as he reappered behind her. Ikichii moved to swing her spear at him but he caught both of her wrists, holding them in front of her. Ikichii swept her leg around in an atempt to knock him over. Amun, however, flipped over her, while still holding her wrists, and landed in front of her. Her arms were now twisted in an X in front of her.

"Amu-chan! Transform with me." Ran called. Amu nodded and the others went to do the same.

"No don't!" Ikichii shouted to the others, making them all turn and look at her.

"Ikichii-sensei? Come on. We can help." Tadase said a little hopless.

"Come on Ran." Amu said, ignoring Ikichii's wishes.

"Watashi wa kokoro! Unlo-" "Abira! Chara Lock!" Ikichii interupted. Suddenly, the light that had been gathering around Amu vanished.

"Eh? What happened?" Ikichii had thrown a kick a Amun to make him let go of her wrist and was now blocking his sword attacks as well as throwing in a few attacks of her own as she explained.

"One of the abillities when I change into _this_ form is I can keep people for Character Transforming." Amu's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Amu shouted.

"Ikichii-sensei?" Tadase said quitely. Ikichii was still exchanging blows with Amun so only replaided with a "Hm?"

"Why don't you want us to help?" Ikichii swung a hard blow at Amun, making him have to jump back a few feet to avoid damage. Ikichii turned to the others with a smile on her face.

"You are my students and my friends. Its my job, no, my pleasure to protect you. Amun is skilled and a final level Character Transformation so I can't let you guys get hurt. Besides," Ikichii turned back to Amun, who was coming to strike again.

"I'm the one who turned Amun into what he is now." Amu was shaking with emotion. Ikichii, who was once again engadging Amun, didn't notice till she spoke.

"I don't understand." Amu said, quietly at first.

"Why can't we help you?!" She shouted, tears on the verge of leaking over her eyelids. Ikichii looked up at her in surprise, barly dodging one of Amun's attacks. She jumped back from the attack landing right next to Amu. Suddenly, Ikichii wrapped Amu in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan. You can't fight him but you can help me." Ikichii held Amu at arms length and smiled at her. Amu, eyes completly void of tears, looked up at Ikichii in confution.

"How can I help if you wont let me fight him, Ikichii-sensei?" Ikichii winked at her before she turned sharply to block Amun's on coming attack. Ikichii threw a side kick to Amun's ribs sending him to the ground.

"Amu!" Ikichii shouted, making Amu jump.

"Y-yes?" Ikichii turned to Amu, a sly smile on her face. She pointed to Ran, who floted next to Amu.

"Can I steal Ran for a moment?" Amu looked at her, confution written all over her face.

"Y-yeah. . .I guess." Amu said, having no idea how Ikichii intended to use her Shugo Chara.

"Ran come here please." Ikichii said politly. Ran flew over to her egarly. Aiki stopped attack and watched Ikichii, confused like the others as to what Ikichii was doing.

"Abira. Come out please." Ikichii changed back to her normal form. Her long dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her clothes turned back to her dark jean, black calf boot, blue long sleeved t-shirt and black tummy vest. It didn't stay that way for long though. Ikichii held her hand out underneith Ran. Suddenly Ran's egg appeared around her closing around her before she could finish her "Ah".

"Watashi kokoro UNLOCK." Ikichii said quietly. A bright pink light surounded her, making everyone around her squint and shield their eyes.

When the light deminished everyone gasped, even Amun, at Ikichii new form.

Her long dark brown hair grew long still, dropping all the way down to her waist and was now a pink color instead of brown. Her eyes stayed the same brown color though. In her hair was a large dark pink, almost red, color bow with a white stripe on it. Around her neck was a silk choker of the same color. She was wearing a leotard in white with dark pink bands around her wrist, stomach and fore arms. On her feet were white gymnastic shoes with a band over the top of her foot, it was decirated with a pink jewel heart. On her chest there was also a, larger, pink jewel heart.

"Ikichii-sensei?!" The others chorased in surprise, exsept Amun. She turned to them and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Tadase asked. By this time Amun had gotten over the shock and was charging at her with his sword raised.

"No time for talk now, sorry." She said, turning to meet Amun's attack. He came at her with a downwards strike. She jumped back nimbly and his sword hit the ground. The moment it did Ikichii lunged at him. She jumped and placed her hands on his soulder, gacefully flipping over his head and landing in a crouch behind him. Amun turned to Ikichii but Ikichii, still in a crouch, extended her leg and swept Amun's legs out from under him. Amun landed on his back, his black bladed sword falling to his side. Ikichii picked it up and pointed the tip to his throat, just as he'd raised himself to his elbows.

"Do you yeild?" Ikichii demanded.

"Tch. I guess I have no chose. I yeild, for now." Ikichii lowered the sword and stepped back. Amun got to his feet and reach for his sword. Ikichii hesitated for a moment, eyeing him, before handing it to him. A smirk appeared on Amun's lips.

"What?" Ikichii asked, or rather, tried to before Amun crashed his lips with hers in a passonit kiss. Ikichii's eyes widened and a deep red blush crossed her cheeks. All the others gasped, even Ran and Hikaru. Amun slowly pulled back, smirking as he stared at her face.

"For now, but I'll come back for you. You're still mine." Ikichii glared at him as he pulled back and disappeared.

"Ikichii-sensei!" The others cried, running towards her. Ikichii released Ran and turned back to her normal form. The others gathered around her.

"Ikichii-sensei! How did you Charater Trancsform with Ran?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah and who was that guy you were fighting?!" Rikka asked, getting a little closer to Ikichii.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Nagihiko asked. The other continued firing questions at her, to fast for Ikichii to answer.

"Now, now. Leave poor Ikichii-chan alone." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to look at the speaker.

"Takasa-san!" Everyone, other then Rikka and Hikaru, exclaimed. He was walking towards them with a calm and knowing smile on his face.

"I saw what happened. That's quite a unique power you have. Why don't we go to my office and we can talk." Takasa said calmly. Everyone parted from Ikichii and walked with Tsukasa back to his office. On the way there Ikichii was thinking about one thing in particular. _What will they think of me when they know the truth._

* * *

**So. . . what kind of secrets are awaiting us in the next chapter? Hm. . . you'll have to wait!^^**

**This is the first time I've done a real fight scene. I've only ever done small one so I can knock out my heroin. Please tell me how I did I like hearing from you guys. Review, please.**

**Thank you again, sharingansupergirl. I'm tired so I'm not going to do the Japanese removing stuff tonight but I will do it on other chapters. 'Kay? Thank you for reviewing and please let me know what else I can improve. Thanks again. ^^**

**Ja ne,**

**Shezu.**


	3. Ikichii's past

**This is the next chapter of my Shugo Chara story. I'm sorry it took so long. I was working on other stories. This one is a little short but I thought the end was a good place to stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

Ikichii, the Guardians, and Tsukasa all sat in Tsukasa's office. (Rikka and Hikaru went home since it was almost night time.) They sat around Ikichii all eager to hear what Ikichii had to say. Ikichii, on the other hand, was more than a little nervous.

"So, Ikichii-sensei." Ikichii looked up at Tsukasa, who was speaking.

"Yes?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"I think you should tell us your past. Like how did you get that ability?" Tsukasa was smiling warmly at her, but Ikichii was still nervous.

"Um. . .yeah. I guess." Ikichii locked her fingers together on her lap as if she could protect herself from the others from hurting her like she figured they would after the end of her story. Ikichii wait for a moment, debating whether or not this was a good idea.

_I guess they should be told. If Amun's here to stay they'll be involved too. _Ikichii thought to herself looking at her interlocked hands, not sure were to start.

"It's alright, Ikichii-sama." Said a brave little voice in her ear. Ikichii turned her head slightly to Abira who was sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm here. It'll be alright." Ikichii smiled softly and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" Ikichii asked looking up for the first time since they got to Tsukasa's office.

"Who was that man? You seemed to know him." Amu spoke up. Ikichii looked at her. she'd expected them to ask.

"Well. . .He was my partner." Ikichii hung her head again.

"Eh?!" The other, except Tsukasa, chorused. Ikichii flinched.

"But he was attacking you. How could he be your partner?" Nagihiko asked, his voice calmer then his face.

"He was my partner when I was part of FORTUNE. It's a group of people that try to bring out the marked eggs that you saw before the fight."

"What? Why? Why were you even part of a group like that?" Amu asked.

"I don't know why they're trying to bring out the marked eggs. As for why I was part of the group. . . I'd rather not say. I'm done with that though. I left FORTUNE. It's one of the reasons I came here." Abira flew from her shoulder and landed in her lap on her intertwined hands. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Ikichii-sensei?" It was Tadase who'd spoken this time. Ikichii looked up at him, he was sitting next to her, Amu sitting in her other side.

"Yes?" He looked upset and stared at her with a look that said he wasn't sure if what he about to say was the best thing to say.

"Why did he come all the way here? What is he after? Do you know?" Ikichii's eyes widened and she hung her head. Abira looked worried at her pained expression. Ikichii was quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry Ikichii-sensei. I-" Tadase started but Ikichii interrupted him.

"Me." She said in a quiet voice. The room went silent. Rima was the first to find the courage to speak.

"Why are they here for you, Ikichii-sensei?" Rima'svoice was quiet but everyone heard her. Ikichii to a breath before she answered.

"For me to tell you that I have to go into my past. It may take a while are you guys up for it?" Ikichii looked up at them. They looked at each other and nodded. Ikichii sighed and looked back down at Abira. He nodded, trying to encourage her. Ikichii took a moment to remind herself that they should know.

"It started when I was around 5 years old. I was late on my way home from school. I knew my mom would scold me. You see, she doesn't like it when I'm outside at night. She was paranoid about it actually. I didn't know why she always so obsessed with me being inside at night." She paused. "Now I do. She was trying to protect me from FORTUNE. FORTUNE was after me since I was born." Ikichii paused.

"Since you were born? Why?" Amu asked.

"Abira has been with me since my birth." Ikichii looked down at her Shugo Chara. She felt her eyes prickle with the effort to keep her tears back.

"Like I said, I late coming home from school that day when I was kidnapped by a group of men. They took me into a van and talked to me. They told me that I belonged to the company. They said that their boss had been watching over me for some time and that the fact that I already had Abira meant that I was going to have a powerful ability. I didn't believe them and tried to get away. They let me go but not before saying that they would come again and if I resisted they would hurt my parents and little brother. When I got home I told my mother. She and my father already knew about FORTUNE and Abira. They wanted to keep me away from them so they hired Amun as my body guard and we moved to the states. Amun taught me how to use Abira so he was my teacher for a while. He also tutored me for school. I applied to a collage online because mom didn't want me to leave the house but I was smart. That's why I've already finished school. Because Amun taught me. After a while Amun started to like me. He told me one night when I was about thirteen but I couldn't tell him weather or not I liked him. I didn't know. Amun got upset and went to FORTUNE. I don't know why he went to them but he told them where I was. They were still after my power." Ikichii paused keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"How did they know about your powers and Abira?" Tadase asked. Ikichii looked up at him then hung her head in shame.

"The leader of FORTUNE is. . .my older brother." Everyone gasped. Ikichii was having second thoughts about telling them.

* * *

**Okay! That it for this one. Please Review. I want to here from you guys. ^.^**

**Ja ne.**


	4. What they think

**This is the next chapter of Shugo Chara. I'm sorry it's out so late. I have a blog out and I'm spending more of my time on it. If you want to read my stories on my blog, the link is on my profile under my bio. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Thanks to: **

**Witchgirl590-You reviewed on my Sora's little sister. Thank you.^.^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Your older brother?!" The Guardians chorused. Ikichii flinched. Abira flew up and assumed a protective position in front of Ikichii.

"It isn't mistress Ikichii's fault. Please don't be mean to her." Abira said, his small voice kind and strong. Ikichii smiled at Abira. She reached up to him. She grabbed him gently and pulled him to her. She kissed his small head.

"Thanks, Abira. But it's all right. If they don't want to stay with me that's fine. They want me. It's my fault they're here." Ikichii said, a sad smile on her face. Nagihiko spoke up.

"We're not going to stop liking you just your brother is the leader of FORTUNE." Nagihiko's voice was quiet and comforting. Ikichii looked up at him with wide eyes. He was smiling at her.

"Your not?!" She as genuinely surprised. Amu stood abruptly beside her.

"Of course not!" Amu exclaimed. She leaned down to look at Ikichii.

"We wouldn't do that." She said softly. She smiled at Ikichii and returned the smile nervously. Tadase grabbed Ikichii hand gently. She looked over at him. He also wore a smile on his face.

"We wouldn't do something like that to you, Ikichii-sensei. Everyone here likes you." He said kindly. Mimi, Dia, Ran and Suu, floated near Ikichii.

"You have a wonderful light about you. Your sparkling personality means everyone likes you and respects you." Dia said in her usual soft voice. Ikichii gave Dia a small smile.

"Your very kind and lady like. None of us would blame you for something your brother did." Suu said kindly.

"Come on, Ikichii-chan." Ran cheered. Rhythm flew over to them.

"You've gotta have more faith in yourself. COOL." He said. Ikichii smiled for real.

"Thanks guys." She said, smiling widly. Ikichii tears form on the rim of her eyes but held them back.

"Alright everyone. You need to be getting home." Tsukasa said, getting up. The others nodded.

"Ikichii-sensei. Where do you live?" Nagihiko asked, walking over to her. Ikichii turned to him.

"I live a little higher up the hill."She said as she followed the others out of the office.

"I see. I live near there. Would you like me to walk you home? It is dangerous to be alone with Amun and FORTUNE coming after you." Nagihiko offered kindly. Ikichii just looked at him for a moment. She smiled.

"That would be nice. I have to get my brother first though." She said. Nagihiko nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside the gate then." He said smiling. Ikichii didn't think he would offer to wait but was happy he did.

"Thank you. I'll go get him now." With that, Ikichii ran off towards her brother's class room.

After she got her brother, Ikichii met up with Nagihiko. He was waiting outside the gate, just like he said he would. They were half way home now. They were talking when they heard a dark chuckle behind them. Ikichii and Nagihiko turned around sharply. Ikichii pushed Hiyaku behind her. The man who chuckled stepped into the light.

"Amun." Ikichii hissed. Amun wore the same cocky smirk he always wore as he walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" Ikichii asked, stepping closer to her little brother. Amun chuckled again.

"I said I'd come back for you." Amun said smugly. Nagihiko stepped in front of Ikichii.

"I can't let you do that." Nagihiko said. Amun scoffed at him.

"Come and try." He taunted. Nagihiko called Rhythm and was about to Character Transform but before he could Ikichii yelled at them.

"Stop!" She yelled. She looked between Nagihiko and Hiyaku. She closed her eyes for a moment and stood. She walked over to Amun.

"What are you doing, Ikichii-sensei?!" Nagihiko exclaimed rushing to her. Ikichii held out her hand and Nagihiko stopped. She looked at Nagihiko then turned back to Amun.

"If I go with you willingly, will you leave the others alone?" Ikichii asked. Amun, Nagihiko and Hiyaku were taken aback. Amun recovered his playful nature quickly. He smirked and grabbed Ikichii around the waist, pulling her close.

"Fine." He stated. His black wings appeared on his back. Ikichii turned to Nagihiko.

"I'm sorry to push this on you but please take care of my little brother." She said softly. At this point Hiyaku's broke into sobs that shock his body. Nagihiko, not knowing what else to do, went over to the crying boy and hugged him. He looked back up at Ikichii as he stroked Hiyaku's dark brown hair.

"Hiyaku. Take care of Ansel and be a good boy for Nagihiko." She said softly. Amun was getting impatient. He took off without warning. Hikaru tore away for Nagihiko and ran after Amun and Ikichii.

"Onee-san! Don't go!" He cried. His short little legs couldn't keep up but Hiyaku pushed them as fast as they would carry him. Hiyaku went a little too fast, though, and ended up stumbling and falling, skinning his knees and elbows. His head shot up trying to find his sister. She was too far away now. He knew he couldn't make it.

"ONEE-SAN!!!!!" He screamed, tears pouring down his red cheeks. Nagihiko picked the little boy up. Nagihiko held the boy close to him as his little form shook with the force of his sobs. Nagihiko placed his hand on the boy's head.

"I get your sister back." He whispered. The boy looked up at him, eyes red and face stained with tears.

"Really?" He asked, hopefully. Nagihiko smiled sadly and nodded. Hiyaku gave a little hiccup as he tried to stop crying. Nagihiko turned and started walking back home.

"We'll save her in the morning, when I can get my friends and we come up with a plan." He told the boy softly as he continued walking.

"We need to get you cleaned up first." He continued, trying to calm and reassure the boy. Hiyaku looked up at him. Nagihiko smiled down at him.

"I'll bring her back for you." He promised. The boy seemed to be satisfied with that and he snuggled against his chest. With in a minute or so, Hiyaku fell asleep. Right before he did he uttered one word.

"Onee-san." Nagihiko looked down at the boy. He was going to keep his promise. If not for the boy's sake then for his sister.

He **would**bring Ikichii back.

* * *

**Oh no's. Amun took Ikichii. I hope this chapter turned out well. I think it did but I'm just the writer. It's the readers that matter, although with my spelling and grammar, I'm a reader too. -_-'**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**Thanks again to Witchgirl590.**

**Like I said before, I have a blog out so I don't know when I'll be able to get out the next chapter. I'll try to get them out at least once every week. Please forgive the inconvenience. Thanks again and. . .**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Writer's note

**Hey y'all. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Disney world this week. I won't be back till Monday. I'll continue to work on the stories but I may not have Internet access. Please don't kill me!! . I'm sorry! I'll get them out when I get back, if they're finished.**

**Later,**

**Shezu.**


	6. Brother and sister

**Okay! I couldn't help myself! It was six o'clock and I had no idea what I was going to do!!! I had to write! I couldn't help myself. I'm a writer! It's what I do!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it at least. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Thanks to:**

**WitchGirl590-I know I said I wasn't going to update but I couldn't stop my urge to write. I think it turned out pretty good for the third chapter I've written today. Anyway, sorry. I wasn't intending on lying to you. .**

**vamplover4eva1996-Thank you for the complement. ^.^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I've brought her, Arashi-san." Amun said, his voice echoing through the large, hollow, chamber he stood. Ikichii looked straight in front of her, glaring at the back of the office chair, on the other side of the mammoth sized desk. Other then a pair of chairs in front of the desk, the desk its self and the chair facing the wall sized window that looked over at the sleeping city bellow it, there was no other furniture in the huge room. The chair turned to the side and the man in the chair stood. He turned to Ikichii. Ikichii couldn't read his expression as he stared at her.

"Good evening, my little Ikichii." He said, his voice gentlemanly. Ikichii looked him over. His long blue hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail, his long bangs hanging loose around his face. He wore his navy blue, long sleeved coat, open. It hit him just bellow the waist. Under it, he wore a white dress shirt, leaving his first button open. His shirt hung low on him and would peak out from under his coat if he chose to close it. He wore navy blue slacks, free of wrinkles. Placed on his shoulder, was a long, navy blue, trailing cloak. It had belts hanging off it, a belt on each shoulder, and a two belts that stretched across the collar of his cloak. He also wore a single, silver, cross earring in his left ear and a silver cross necklace, the cord wrapping around his neck a few times. His hands were covered by navy blue, fingerless, gloves.

Ikichii brought her eyes up and met her brother's golden eyed stare with her own chocolate stare. That was one thing she hated most about his looks. Though he shared their father's pale, perfect, skin color, she hated that he also shared their mother's eyes. She hated those eyes more than anything. Those eyes never changed. Those eyes that use to look at her so kindly and lovingly when they were little. Those eyes had watched her sleep, that had watched her cry. Those eyes that had stolen her mother's briliant light and continued to remind her that this man in front of her was truly the older brother she looked up to. The brother she love. The brother that had loved her. The brother that had protected her. The one that held her when she got hurt and chased off the bullies that hurt her. Her brother had helped her with her home work and talked to her. The brother she'd have done anything for. Those eyes were a reminder that he was the man standing in front of her, the man that hurt so many people, was truly the brother that she had, no, still loved with all her heart.

That's right. She loved her brother, dearly. Even after the things he'd done. He was the one who comforted her when she did something she regreted. The one she could listen to for hours, going on about his life. The one who protected her when she was bullied for being smart. The one who had never abandoned her. He was the one she had respected, loved, more than anyone else.

That's why she was going to pull him away from the path he was going down, before it was to late to turn back.

That's what she decided but. . .

"Hello, Arashi." She said. He continued to stare at her, the loving gaze he use to give her was gone. She couldn't find her older brother pass the shell in front of her. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. Ikichii leaned into his hand subconsciously. Arashi let out a low chuckle. Ikichii flinched. His chuckle was sad and full of pain. Ikichii looked up at him. He took her hand gently and pulled her toward one of the chairs in front of the desk. Ikichii followed willingly and sat when he gave her a gentle push. Arashi didn't return to his seat. Rather, he crouched next to her and looked into her eyes. As much as Ikichii wanted to flinch away, she continued to look at him. She wanted to show him how much she had grown. To show him that he wasn't powerless any more. He'd seen her cry before so she wanted to prove that she was strong. After a moment of staring into his eyes, though, the urge to turn away was to great. Ikichii looked down at her lap. Arashi grabbed her chin gently with his thumb and fore finger and tilled her head to look at him.

"You came willingly?" Arashi spoke, sounding more like a statement than a question. Ikichii's eyes widened.

"How could you possibly have known that?" She asked, trying to keep the surprise from her voice. She failed. Arashi chuckled lightly, though there was still hints of pain and sadness in his voice.

"I know you, Iki. I know you better than anyone." He said, a small smile coming to his face. Ikichii flinched when he used the old nick name he had for her. She felt the protective shields she put around herself, keeping her from the pain and sadness of the outside world, start to crumble. He was the only one Ikichii knew, who could break through her carefully guarded shell. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. Arashi started to remove his hand. Ikichii panicked and grabbed his hand, holding it in both of hers. Arashi smiled and moved his hand back to her face, this time cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand. Ikichii felt the tears flow down her cheeks, some falling onto Arashi's hand. She pressed her cheek further into his palm, squeezing his hand with her own. She felt her hands trembling. Arashi reached up with his other hand and placed it on her shaking ones.

"I'm here Iki." He said gently. Ikichii swore she heard her old brother somewhere in that voice and it made her tears fall faster. Arashi let go of her cheek and hands. Ikichii looked up at him and watched him shoo Amun away, who obediantly left without a word. Arashi turned his gaze back to Ikichii and smiled. Though there was still sadness and pain in his expression, much like his voice, his smile was that of _her_older brother. Ikichii's body was no shaking with the sobs that racked her body. Arashi put his hands under hers and lifted her up like a child. He sat down in her seat and set his sister in his lap, let her cry into his chest. He press his cheek against her head and stroked her hair softly.

After a few minutes, Ikichii stopped crying. Arashi made no move to let her go and continued to stroke her hair. She listened to his heartbeat, slowly falling asleep.

On the brink of sleep, a thought passed through Ikichii's mind. A single thought. She thought it over and over till she was tearing between consciousness and not. She decided to voice her idea.

"Come back with us, Arashi." She muttered sleepily into his chest. She felt Arashi tence under her.

"I wish I could." He muttered into her hair. But Ikichii was already gone, sleep catching her and dragging her down into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

**I'm going to put up a link to the picture I got Arashi's picture from. I'm probably going to delete all that copy and past stuff too. I may also put up the links for the others as well. If that's what you want, then tell me and I'll most definatly get it out. ^.^ I'll put it under the link for my blog, which is under my bio, which is first. ^.^**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading. Please Review. **

**Thanks again to WitchGirl590 and vamplover4eva1996. You both rock!!**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
